


Thief in the Night

by royalDelirium



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: M/M, pegokita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: A late night visitor creeps into Minato's room when he would much rather be sleeping.





	Thief in the Night

The bag he had thrown precariously on the desk, tipped and spilled across the floor as he flopped onto the bed. The media player flashed, and thumping beats could be heard from the headphones, soft but steady. His face surrounded by fluff, caressing his cheeks as he tried to bury himself into the pillows. Minato let out a soft groan that was swallowed by his bedding as his muscles eased, and all the tension of the day drained from his limbs.

The day had been long, topped off by a dramatic night working at the club. He refused to work weekends for a reason. Wednesday nights shouldn't be so busy, but with the new guy commandeering open-mic night, a crowd was building week after week for some good mid-week music.

Long thin fingers pressed against tightly strung strings and a voice that was very easy to listen to, even in his casual “trying to blend in” dress, he stood out. His consistent bedhead danced in tune with his music while he played. No amount of muted colors could hide him when he was painting the air with colorful tunes.

The image of his eyes sparkling behind the thick frames, as Minato offered him a drink on the house, fluttered behind his closed eyelids. An image the young man didn't want to be burned into his mind, but would likely capture his thoughts for as long as Akira kept coming and playing those songs.

Good music was one of Minato's few weaknesses.

The curtains danced in the evening breeze, spilling moonlight to the ground from where they parted. They fell still and the world became silent, no rustling of fabric in the wind and no thumps of music in headphones. He finally pulled his face free from the pillows when the edge of his bed dipped, and he slid slightly toward the warmth that settled there.

“I should probably be more worried about how many people enjoy breaking into my room,” Minato said to the masked figure. He reached out and snagged his music player, shoving it and the headphones under his pillows. At least Ryoji didn’t take his things when making unexpected visits.

Pale lips pulled into a scowl at the words, but as quick as the displeasure appeared, it vanished. "Should I be jealous of the others sneaking in your room at night?" the masked man asked, he leaned heavily on his hand by Minato's shoulder, hovering almost over him.

Eyes rolled. “Only that they are less likely to put me to sleep,” Minato mumbled. He turned in his bed, his shirt twisting and slipping free from where it was tucked in. Putting ones back to a thief isn’t recommended, but he really just didn’t care.

The pout he missed by looking away would make even a cat lover pet the puppy. Joker shook the sad face away as the answer came to him, “a man knows he is good when he wears out his partner with his activities.”

The phantom thief pushed himself into the air, on one hand, swinging over the bed as he did with railings. It was a beautiful arc that would certainly award him points. He landed on the other side with grace and leaned in to look Minato in the face, but was met with a surprise of hands shoving him off the bed. His heel caught the hem of his coat and he went sprawling to the ground.

Minato stared down at him, looking down his nose, "no shoes on the bed."

Joke twisted so he was seated and not on his stomach. He stared straight up at the man who had put him on the floor. Behind the mask, his eyes were clear and sparkling. The image before him faded, the mask melted away and thick frames took its place. Eyes that shone with hope and hurt all in one. Minato blinked and things righted themselves, sitting on the floor before him was the Phantom Thief Joker.

His head tilted to the side, looking over the man on his floor, really looking at him for probably the first time. Dressed from head to toe in dark, deep black, with a touch of red on his hands and the shining white on his mask. He didn’t fade into the shadows, he pulled them in around him like armor. The red gloves were like a touch of sin, covering long thin fingers. Black hair seemed to flounce haphazardly around his head, hanging across the mask and tickle his ears, but each swoop also seemed perfectly placed. Minato momentarily wondered if they would spring back if pulled.

“It amazes me how you can get away with so much and still be so clumsy.”

Standing up, Joker brushed out his jacket and checked his mask, composing himself before smiling. “You are just really good at making me fall for you.”

Darkness filled his vision as Joker leaned in, lips pressed against Minato’s forehead for a second. The warmth from the touch burned through his face, spilling down as he bit into his lip. The kiss lasted a single second before Joker stepped back and away.

Again the image in front of his was covered by another as a soft smile spread across Joker’s face. Akira offered to wait until closing was over and walk Minato home. Of course, he declined, there wasn’t anything to fear in the night. Even so, the door shut behind him and there was the musician standing under a street light, a soft smile on his face. It’s really hard to say no to a puppy.

The clouds hid the moonlight as the thief slipped out into the darkness. Minato watched from his bed, a scowl on his face as he rubbed at the warm spot on his forehead. Once the feeling had been substantially rubbed away, he leaned his chin on his fist and let his thoughts wander.

"Interesting," he said to the empty air, echoing his thoughts.

He rose to strip and don his sleepwear. No matter where those thoughts took him, he would have to wait until next Wednesday to learn the truth of them. Maybe something more than good music could capture his attention for a time.


End file.
